


The Way You Look Tonight, My Queen

by SapphireNova24



Series: Secret Santa Charlastor Gifts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Flirts in French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Loves Cuddles and Snuggles (Hazbin Hotel), Canon/Alternate Universe, Daily Life of a King and a Queen, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Especially From Charlie (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, King and Queen of Hell AU, Kissing, Lonely Deer Boi, Married Couple, Mentioned Characters, Romance, Royal Duties Are A Pain In The Ass, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touched-Starved Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNova24/pseuds/SapphireNova24
Summary: Ever since, Alastor and Charlie became the new King and Queen of Hell, they have been drowning in their work and are unable to spend time with each other. So, Alastor has a plan to spoil his beloved queen.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Secret Santa Charlastor Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Way You Look Tonight, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliesradiodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/gifts).



> Hello there everyone and welcome to another secret Santa gift! And this little gift is for a dear friend of mine! Charliesradiodemon, as y’all can see by the gift dedication part! 
> 
> But before we begin with the story, I will say this and I am going to say this now... yes, I am working on Omegaverse, as stated before... I have been busy with my new job and it is a little chaotic than my previous job. Still in the healthcare area but in a different department this time. 
> 
> So yeah... I am going to be working hard on Omegaverse (writing rough drafts of some chapters, editing so-said chapters and then letting my editor and beta-readers see if I missed anything and whatnot).
> 
> And I do have a story order on which stories I will be working on next. Some will be roleplays with some good friends of mine and others will be full-length stories inspired by some favorite fandoms of mine or inspired by other themes that I enjoy. 
> 
> Fun times for me, am I right? 
> 
> But enough about that, let’s get this little oneshot started! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or it’s characters. All of that belongs to VivziePop. And this little AU idea belongs to Charliesradiodemon, as she did want this as a gift! I do not own ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ that belongs to Frank Sinatra! 
> 
> Claimer: I do own the original character that does appear in this one-shot fic though... 
> 
> I am but a writer monkey to my dear friends. I shall write Charlostor AUs ‘cause the world needs more Charlastor!
> 
> So here we go!

Morning in Hell was quite  _ unique  _ to say the least, for starters... being the King and Queen of Hell, both Alastor and Charlie must be up and out of bed when the sunrise, which meant... no cuddle and snuggle time. Something that the Wendigo was not happy about. 

The red-and-black haired man woke up to that annoying alarm clock that Vaggie had once gifted his beloved wife, a long time ago. ‘I should have smited her when I had the blasted chance,’ the deer grumbled as he wished that he could turn back time and cause harm to that moth-woman. 

Charlie pulled away from his embrace to turn off the clock, and once the noise was gone... his beautiful blonde-haired demoness sat up on their king’s size, stretching her arms. She turned to him with a bright smile on that face of hers. “Good morning, Al!” she said, cheerfully.

Alastor sat up, joining her as he smiled slightly. “Good morning, darling,” he greeted as Charlie leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. “How well did you sleep last night?” 

Charlie giggled as she leaned away from him. “I slept fine!” she exclaimed, as Alastor had to wonder how much energy Charlie had. “How about you? Did you sleep okay?” 

“I slept fine as always, ma chérie... although, I believe that we need to find a new method of getting up in the morning,” he stated as he eyed that blasted alarm clock behind her. 

A frown spread across Charlie’s adorable and squishable face. “I don’t know Al,” she muttered. “I like it and don’t mind it. After all, it was a gift from Vaggie.” 

Charlie sighed sadly as she looked down at the blankets and sheets with a sorrowful expression. “I wonder how Vaggie, Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb, Husk, Niffty, and Sir Pentious are doing up in Heaven right now,” she muttered. 

“Why, bored out of their minds without you around, my dear!” Alastor answered, pulling his beloved wife into an embrace as she let out a small squeak of surprise. “They must be happy in Heaven, reunited with loved ones whom they thought they will never see again.” 

Alastor smiled, “And it’s all thanks to you, my dear. For redeeming them.” 

Charlie smiled softly, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing in her husband’s hold. It was nice having this small moment between and when both of them thought they were safe for a kiss on the lips... the door opened, revealing Razzle, Dazzle... and one of Charlie’s cousins, Pandora. 

“Big Sis! Alastor! You two are late for breakfast with Uncle Lucifer and Aunt Lilith!” Pandora huffed as she marched over to the couple while Razzle and Dazzle pulled Charlie and Alastor away from each other, to get them ready for the day. 

Pandora fixed her glasses and pulled up her schedule book. “After breakfast, Big Sis... you have a long and full day at the hotel,” she began. “While Alastor will be busy with signing documents, hearing the people out and then an interview with whatever-her-name-is.” 

“And after that...” Pandora's voice trailed off as both Charlie and Alastor listened while Razzle and Dazzle were getting them ready. Charlie was used to Pandora’s schedule and was thankful for the help, while Alastor was not a happy buck. It seemed that there would be no time for him and Charlie to be together at all today, tomorrow and the next damn week. 

Once, Alastor and Charlie were dressed... it was time for the day to begin. 

* * *

Alastor was in the middle of his listening to helpless sinners and their problems on his throne, the buck was bored out of his mind. Pandora was standing right next to him as she was eyeing the schedule while adding his appointments for tomorrow. It seemed that the half-imp and half-angel was going to make Alastor busy for the next month or so.

Alastor decided to raise his hand up, halting the male sinner from continuing anymore. The wendigo had already heard enough at this point. “We have heard your problem,” he began. The sinner gulped as Pandora glanced up from her notebook, eyeing the sinner. “And we will make sure that the turf wars are kept away from your  _ precious  _ cabbages, how does that sound?” 

The sinner bowed his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty!” he exclaimed. “Thank you very much!” 

Alastor sighed, “No need to thank me.”

And with that the sinner was gone as Alastor glanced up at Pandora. “And here I thought those turf wars would go away once that blasted fool of a snake and that bomb-loving girl were gone,” he grumbled. 

Pandora snorted, “This is  _ Hell _ , my King. There’s always going to be a turf war somewhere in these nine levels.” 

“Is that all for today?” the wendigo asked. “I am getting  _ tired  _ of listening to everyone’s complaining.” 

Pandora grinned, “You should have seen the sinners begging for Uncle Luci, Uncle Bel and Father to help them and whatnot.”

Alastor could imagine that Lucifer, Satan and Beelzebub being impatient with the sinners and demons begging them for their help. It also didn’t help that he could imagine what those three fallen angels were thinking at the time. ‘Probably something about their wives and daughters,’ the red-and-black haired thought, which was not far off from the truth. 

“Pandora,” Alastor began. “Is that all of the sinners that I have to listen to for today? You never answered my question.” 

Pandora hummed as she nodded, “Yes. But now... we must have that interview with what’s-her-name.” 

“You mean Katie Killjoy?” Alastor asked, as Pandora nodded, as if she suddenly remembered the lowly’s name, just by Alastor saying her name. Though, it seemed that Alastor was not happy with the idea either. “Why do I have to have an interview with her?” 

Pandora closed her schedule book and placed it inside of her bag while she fixed her glasses. “Either it was her,” she began. “Or do you want me to have  _ Vox  _ be the one to interview you and the Royal family?” 

Alastor scowled as Pandora smiled, “Judging by the look on your face... I say that you would rather have the bitch then the television-head bastard.”

Pandora did hit the nail on the head mainly because given the choice... Alastor could handle Katie Killjoy and put her in place while he and Vox would have battled it out. Something that Alastor was sure that Charlie did not want to see on that blasted picture show.

Alastor stood up from his throne and smiled, “Then I suppose we should be going for that interview.” 

Pandora nodded, as the pair left the throne and the castle to go to 666 Station for that interview. 

* * *

The interview went a little disastrous from what Pandora witnessed, as she and Alastor were sitting in the limousine and heading back to the palace. The teen couldn’t believe Alastor for nearly ripping Katie Killjoy apart. ‘She crossed a line when she insulted Big Sis like that,’ Pandora thought to herself. 

Pandora glanced over at Alastor as he was looking out of the window, eyeing the direction that Hazbin Hotel was in. “You can’t stop by and see Big Sis,” she pointed out as Alastor slowly glanced over his shoulder and stared at the half-breed. “You still need to do paperwork.” 

Alastor glared hard as he turned back to the window, while Pandora began to talk about the paperwork. He missed Charlie, he longed to see her smiling face and those honey-amber eyes. Alastor wanted to feel the softness of her skin against his hand, to kiss those lips of hers. 

‘Damn,’ he cursed. Now, he really wanted to go where Charlie was, he wanted to hug her and kiss her. Whisper sweet words in her ears as he could see that delicate pink blush grace her squishable cheeks. 

When was the last time that he and Charlie actually spent alone time with each other without getting interrupted by others or having their royal duty get in the way? 

An idea struck Alastor as the deer knew  _ exactly  _ how he was going to spoil his beloved wife when she came home from the hotel, after making progress in redeeming some sinners and demons. 

A smile graced his lips as he couldn’t wait to see the look on Charlie’s face when she came home to his surprise while Pandora wondered what Alastor could be thinking of. 

* * *

Charlie had gotten home after a tiring day at the hotel as she spent most of her time helping to reform her people so that they could go up to Heaven. So that they may find peace or be with loved ones once again. She enjoyed helping the new residents out, but she missed Angel Dust, Niffty, Vaggie and Husk.

She missed hearing their voices, heck... she even missed seeing Vaggie and Angel Dust have one of their famous arguments with each other. She sighed heavily, as she walked into the bedroom that she and Alastor shared. “I’m home!” Charlie said with a smile, as she opened the door. 

To her surprise, Alastor was not in their room. “That’s odd,” she muttered, as she closed the door behind her. Walking over to their bed, Charlie looked around the room. “Where is he?” 

That’s when she found the note that was laying on top of the bed. Reaching down to pick up the folded piece of paper, Charlie opened it and was greeted by her husband’s neat handwriting. 

**‘To my charming Demon Bell,’** the note began as a faint blush graced Charlie’s cheeks at the nickname he had called her in that little song of his when they had first met.  **‘You must be wondering what I am possibly planning.’**

Charlie’s curiosity peaked at what Alastor could be planning.  **‘I am sure you will find out once you freshen yourself up for dinner!’** the note continued.  **‘I’ll be waiting for you, ma chérie.’**

Charlie placed the note on the nightstand as her cheeks were burning with heat as she tried to calm her burning cheeks and her pounding heart. It was just embarrassing having her husband call her ‘sweetheart’ in French.

But...  _ Alastor  _ did have a point... she wanted to freshen up since he was planning something special for just the two of them. She smiled as she hummed, “Well... better not keep him waiting!” 

With that, Charlie went straight for the bathroom to prepare for Alastor’s little surprise. 

* * *

Once Charlie had taken a nice and warm shower and had put on a new set of clothes. A black-and-red dress with red gloves and black shoes, something to match her husband’s iconic look. 

She had made her way into the dining room and looked to see that Alastor had his famous Louisiana Crelo style food. She also noticed that there were candles floating in the air as Charlie knew that Alastor must have roped Pandora in this little scheme. 

Alastor stood at the head of the table, wearing another black-and-red suit as he smiled at his wife. “Ma préciuse reine,” he smiled as Charlie walked over to her husband, and held her hand out towards him which he gently took. 

He kissed her hand as he whispered, “You look lovely tonight.” 

Charlie smiled at her husband as a faint blush graced her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered. “And you look handsome tonight as well.” 

“I aim to please my charming demon belle,” he began as he helped Charlie over to her seat. Alastor helped his wife with her seat, pulling it out for her and then pushing it back once she had sat down. 

He sat in the next to her as the wendigo raised his glass of wine. “Shall we begin with the meal?” he asked. 

Charlie nodded as she looked at all of the food that her husband made for her. “Let’s,” she whispered.” 

The two ate as Alastor asked Charlie about her day as she told him about how much progress she had made with the new residents, and when she asked him about his day... she did notice that look of displeasure. 

Charlie laughed, “I guess that you did not enjoy your day?” 

“It was a long day without seeing you and therefore,” he began as Charlie blushed once again. “It was boring. I don’t know how your father or uncles managed to rule Hell.” 

Charlie giggled. “Mom and my aunt has told my cousins and I some stories about that,” she said. “Not fun being  _ King  _ of Hell, is it?” 

Alastor shook his head. “No, but I can understand the responsibility,” he muttered as he stood up and then walked over to Charlie, who blinked at him curiously. “For starters, it takes my time away from my sweet wife.” 

Alastor held his hand out towards Charlie as she smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help her stand up and then walk away from the dining room and into the ballroom. Once the King and Queen reached the middle of the ballroom, that’s when Alastor snapped his fingers as the sound of one of their favorite songs began to play. 

_ “Some day, when I’m awfully low,”  _ the sound of Frank Sinatra singing appeared as Alastor pulled his wife closer to him, as the pair began to dance.  _ “When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking about you and the way you look tonight.” _

Charlie giggled as she and Alastor began to dance along with the song.  _ “Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm,”  _ Alastor joined in with the song as Charlie blushed as he looked at her with a soft and warm smile.  _ “And your cheeks so soft.” _

_ “There is nothing for me, but to love you and the way you look tonight,”  _ Alastor sang with Frank as he lightly bent down and their foreheads lightly touched each other.  _ “With each word, your tenderness grows tearing my fear apart.”  _

Charlie smiled as she joined in with her husband and Frank,  _ “And that laugh wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.” _

_ “Lovely; never, ever change,”  _ Alastor and Charlie began to sing together as they moved slowly.  _ “Keep that breathless charm won’t you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.”  _

Alastor and Charlie danced to the instrumental part of the song as Alastor twirled his wife, who giggled.  _ “And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,”  _ Alastor sang as he brought Charlie back into his arms.  _ “It touches my foolish heart.”  _

_ “Lovely, don’t you ever change,”  _ Charlie sang as she smiled as she managed to dipped her husband as Alastor could see that her succubus side was coming out and getting a little flirty, not that Alastor minded.  _ “Keep that breathless charm.” _

Alastor was brought back up as he lifted Charlie up in the air, holding her above him.  _ “Won’t you please arrange it?”  _ he sang.  _ “Cause I love you.”  _

_ “A-just the way you look tonight,”  _ both Charlie and Alastor sang together as she lightly kissed his forehead. Both of them hummed, as Alastor placed Charlie back onto the ground.  _ “Just the way you look tonight.”  _

Once the music stopped playing, as Alastor and Charlie stared at each other with loving eyes. “I love you, Alastor,” Charlie whispered softly as Alastor leaned down and gently cupped her cheeks. 

“Je t’aime,” he whispered back to her as both kissed each other. A few seconds had gone by as the two broke the kiss as Alastor held Charlie close to him. “Je t’aime, ma chèrie femme.” 

**Author's Note:**

> OH SWEET CHRISTMAS COOKIES! It’s finally done! I have finally finished the secret Santa gift. I am happy and before anyone asks what’s been going on with me... 
> 
> 2020 can kiss my ass when it dies. I hate this year. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Ma Chérie - My Sweetheart  
> Ma précieuse reine - My precious queen   
> Je t’aime - I love you   
> Je t’aime, ma chèrie femme - I love you, my darling wife


End file.
